Airport Problems
by Loner72
Summary: In which the family tries to go to Italy but problems keep coming up, bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Today the Vongola, Arcobaleno, and Varia family are all going to Italy today. Many were anxious because some would be riding on the plane while others are not. Several people were very nervous because they were worried about how their guardians weren't going on the flight to Italy. Sawada Tsunayoshi never took the airplane before, so he was stressing a bit, but that's the least of his worries.

The fact that he has to deal with his guardians and the Varia family makes him afraid for the safety of the passengers if one of them decides to  
>pick a fight with them. Things doesn't get any better with Arcobaleno Tsuna, as knows half of the family is hostile but is hopping that they would control themselves today.<p>

"Alright sirs you said that you want to take an First-Class flight am I correct?"

"VOOOI! We just told you what we want so why are you asking the same damn question?"

"Well dummy, she just wants to make sure we said the right thing."

"VOOOI! What was that you little brat? Say it again and I'll cut your head off."

"Do it. I dare you to. Once I'm dead, I'll make sure to haunt you every single day and make your life a living hell."

"Gokudera-kun and Squalo, stop it already, we're in public. Be quiet." As Tsuna pushed Gokudera and Squalo to the side, he can already feel himself stressing out as he knew he'll have to be the only civilized person here today.

"Kora! You're taking too long. I want to go now! Come on and hurry up already."

"We all want to get going but we can't, so just wait and be patient."

"Kora, Reborn, stop telling me what to do! You're not my mother so I can do whatever I please."

"Excuse me sir, you're holding up the line, so can you please tell me what flight you're taking." The people in the back of the line weren't saying anything only because of a certain black-man.

"Trash, hurry up already, I'm tired of waiting and if you don't go any faster I'll shoot."

"Well take First-Class and we'll need nineteen of them please." Tsuna wants to get this over with as he really doesn't want to stay any longer. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news sir, but we're out of First-class tickets, but you can take the coach." The woman wished she never said that because the people went in front of her went into a melt down.

"Ushishishi I'm not taking coach class, not with these peasants and surely not with some stranger."

"What's wrong with coach class? We should be grateful and just take it."

"You don't get it you stupid cow, if we take that type of flight, then tenth might not get to sit with me."

"Hahaha. That's right and I won't get to sit with Squalo so we can talk about our interests."

"VOOOI! Who said I want to sit next to you? I never agreed to that."

"Would you people hurry up already? My family and I have been waiting for hours." One of the brave passengers finally stood up and said something.

"What did you just say? Do you want to die?" As Gokudera took out his dynamite, Xanxus had his X-guns out, and Squalo placed his the tip of his sword in front of the man.

"You really want to die, huh. I'll grant that wish Trash."

"Xanxus, wait! Don't do it. Please look, we'll take the coach class. Come on everyone." Tsuna paid for the tickets as he kept the family mild-mannered, until they had to step through the metal detector.

Tsuna didn't even want to know what they were all packing. With Gokudera's weird fashion, he wore several belts and skull rings. Tsuna knew Gokudera would be the first one to set the alarm off.

Station 1: Gokudera Mukuro and Hibari,

"Ok sir, I want you to walk through here and if you have any accessories, please place them here." The man said as he gestured to the container in front of him. Gokudera looked at the man and calmly placed all his things in the container, but when he walked through, the metal detector went off. "Sir did you place all of your belongs in the container?"

"Yes I did. You saw me taking them off, what do you want me to do, strip?"

"No I do not sir, I just want to make sure you don't have anything else on you." The man said. "Okay, can you walk through again?" Gokudera huffed but complied, yet the detector still went off again. The man gestured Gokudrea to come to him.

"I'll take care of him, can you take care of the other two?" The man looks at the woman and she's replies with a 'yes'.

"Ok sir, I'm going to have to frisk you, so can you please put your hands in the air."

"No, I won't let you touch me! What type of person are you? Keep ya hands off me."

"Sir, this is a requirement. All I'm asking is that you can just put your hands up, that's all."

"Tch, fine, but if you try anything I'm going to blow you up." Gokudera put his hands up and the begun to check him. While he was doing his search, Gokudera's dynamite fell out, along with everything else. The man looked at Gokudera and couldn't believe a person has so much dynamite. In his mind, this can only mean one thing.

"Y-y-your planning on blowing up the plane, aren't you? No wonder you won't let me check you."

"WE NEED SECURITY, QUICK. HURRY, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" The man panicked as he saw that his co-worker too had problems.

"I refuse to let go of my trident! If you want it, you'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands." Mukuro was ready the moment this foolish human tried to take his trident. he rather make hell come alive then give his trident to a mere human.

The security guards showed up and as they were about to take Mukuro and the other two into custody, the guards were surrounded, not knowing that they didn't have a chance against the three.

Station 3:Xanxus, Squalo, Bel

"S-sir are those guns? Do you have a permit for that? If not, I'll have to call security."

"And if you do call security I'll kill all of you. Now move out of my way."

"I-I'm sorry, but it's against the law to own a gun without a permit. I can't just let you through with the guns in your possession." Xanxus just looked at him stoically as he walked closer to the man and placed the barrel of his gun right on the man's temple.

"Let me through, or I will pull the trigger." The man is scared shitless, so he let Xanxus through along with Bel and Squalo.

After all the fighting..

The Vongola, Varia and Arcobaleno families boarded the flight, but there was a surprise waiting for them. When they entered the flight, they all saw the Simon, Millefiore, and the Chiavarone family.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"See, that's why I said taking coach class isn't the best choice. No one ever listens to me." Colonnello said as he shook his head back in front.

"I'm so going to hate this flight." Famous last words from Tsuna as he prepared to endure the fight between the families.

* * *

><p>Beta'ed read by <strong><em>'<em>_Datalife123'_**


	2. Hijack Plane

Everyone wasn't getting along, Gokudera is yelling like no tomorrow him and Squalo has been yelling too. And some of the other hot-heads are also yelling but they are hitting, insulting each other and many more thing's, but the most troubling thing of this all is only two to five people aren't arguing there are many reason why they are not arguing with the others.

Number 1: Who want's to get there ears blown out by loud-mouth people? no one would like that at all.

Number 2: The weapons that their comrades and enemies are carrying is so dangerous that they shouldn't even be on the plane but some how, some way they were able to sneak their weapons on the plane. But besides that, the way they are using their weapons is just not normal.

Number 3: NO one wants to get killed, Xanxus is on a roll with Squalo screaming his throat off and Gokudera joining in gives Xanxus a reason to kill the both of them right where they stand at. The next person who is actually trying to kill someone Hibari feels really bother with the pineapple and the cow, they are both bother him and they are really noisily so his plan is to kill them in the next five minuets.

Number 4: Nothing is more worst than to jump in a fight with a mafia family. The Vongola, Arcobaleno and the other families has a lot of pride, they could never change that pride for nothing in the world

And that's why some people refuse to get up at all. The fighting continue and it didn't stop until an unexpected guest joins the party. Tsuna is the first to notice this, he thought that these guys are good people but when they took out a gun out he couldn't help but let out a 'shriek' and Enma went behind Tsuna because he think's that Tsuna is the best place to be right now.

"Why are you hiding behind me? I'm scared just like you too." Enma just gave Tsuna the most easiest respond he could think of.

"B-but I don't know what to do Tsuna-kun and I-I don't have anyone else to go to" Tsuna was about to respond but then a gun went off and it wasn't Xanxus gun, someone else shot that bullet. Everyone snap their head around to see three people with mask on.

"This is a hostile takeover so put your hands up in the air an-

"Wave them like you just don't care." Lambo just had to make that comment because he just couldn't resist. The bad-guys shot him a glare and Lambo just took this as a challenge. "What are you mad because I ruin your lame appearance and made it better." Tsuna tried to make him shut up but Lambo didn't back down and it got even worst when Byakuran join in with his smart mouth Tsuna knew that his life is over.

"Hmm I don't think you ruin his appearance, I think you made it worst. I thought a gun is dangerous."

"IT IS YOU BAKA THINK MORE CLEARLY." Everyone scream at him and Byakuran just went behind Shoichi for cover.

"Actually I'm around dying Will flames and I just thought dying Will flames is more dangerous than bullets." Now Yamamoto is speaking and that's when Gokudera jump in.

"You idiot we're not suppose to tell people about our dying Will flame and how we are in the mafia." Gokudera covers his mouth he just realie what he had just said and he isn't the only one.

"Kora! you have a big mouth on you and we could all die from it."

"Even the great and mighty Skull-sama isn't that dumb to say thing's like that."

"VOOOI your dumber than how you look why would you say that?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S BECAUSE OF BASEBALL-FREAK!"

"How is it my fault? well it doesn't matter I'm sorry forgive me?"

"Oi pay attention to us we have a gun and we're not afraid to use it, so shut up right now." One of the mask mans is getting tried of these people ignoring them as if they are not even here.

"Kufufufu in case you don't know I have illusions that can kill you and a simple bullet could not do anything to me so I'm not really worried."

"Hey are you guys hungry? because I got some snacks." Dino offer them while he had a bag in his hand full of snacks. The others gather around him and took some of the snacks that he offer.

"VOOOI someone should fight them so we can have some entertainment while we eat."

"Ushishishi I agree the prince loves to see a fight while he eats."

No one actually got up and fought the mask man they didn't want to get up from their snack break so they just ate their snack. One of the man decided to take one of them hostage but they took the wrong person.

"I'm going to beat you to death for trying to hijack a plane."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna wanted to kill himself right now, but even if he did kill himself, his worries would still be alive. Tsuna never thought that a lot of chaos can happen inside a plan; then again, he does have the Vongola, Arcobaleno, Varia, Simon, Millefiore, and the Chiavarone family staying all on one flight with each other and let's just say some of them are not on good terms.

Gokudera can not stand some of the people that are on the plan, the only two people he respects is Tenth and Reborn otherwise then that he could care less. He is mad right now, because of a certain perfect decided to beat up the hijackers knowing that there isn't enough room for all of that, so right now everyone is trying to avoid from being hit.

"You idiot, why would start doing this in a plan? Do you have any idea that if you hit the wrong thing or person we can all die." Gokudera gave Hibari a glare but Hibari just shrug it off as if he didn't care and he really doesn't care, if they die then it's not his fault that they're weak. Gokudera can feel his temper rising, Tsuna saw this and he wanted to help, but he had Enma next to him and Enma wasn't going to let go of him any time soon.

"Fine, if you don't want to give up then I'll just **make you**." Gokudera took out his dynamite and lit them up, everyone automatically freaked out. The people who were standing next to him tried to make him stop, but that didn't go so well. "Get your hands off of me, this guy deserves it. He can kill all of us and he doesn't even care."

"That's besides the point dumbass, if you throw all of those dynamite then we'll definitely die." Gokudera turned his head to see who was the smart ass who had said that to him-well he didn't expect **'**_him' _to be here. "And I thought I taught you better Hayato."

"HIII D-Doctor Shamal, what are you doing here? I don't remember seeing you at the Airport where did you come from?" There stood Doctor Shamal in his normal outfit and the usual smirk on his face.

"Well, to explain this situation, I wanted to go to Italy and I got my ticket when I was boarding the flight I saw the most cutest girl and I just had to ask for her number, so I followed her into the plane and I found out that she was a pilot. I tried to get her number, but she kept saying that she had to pay attention to plan and not me 'sob' I just left her alone and went to go found myself a seat, but then I heard a scream and I went back and saw that she was knock out cold."

"Wait, what did you just say? Do you mean to tell me that the person who drives this thing is knocked out cold right?"

"Wow Senpai, you stated the obvious." Levi couldn't help, but want to strangle Flan right then and there, so he used one of his umbrellas which hit Gokudera and Gokudera's dynamite went towards Reborn who moved it away with a single hand and then towards Yamamoto, he thought it was a baseball and he shot with his bat. The dynamite, then, went inside Byakuran ice cream and it blew up in his face.

"Now, now who was the fool to throw that inside my ice cream?"

"Who ever dare to do that to Byakuran-sama will pay for it."

"Uh-oh, wait before anyone get's out of control we need to know what happen to the pilot, Shamal what happen to her?" Tsuna was glad that he had a reason to make his family and the others to stop too, but he knew that the moment he get's the answer from Shamal is the moment they start up again.

"Well, like I said she was knocked out and I had to took over and drive the plane, but when I heard all the commotion I thought something happen when I heard a girl shout, so tell me where's the cutie?" Everyone stared at him in wonder, there wasn't a girl in sight.

"Forget that, I want revenge on my dear sweet ice cream, so who is the one who one that threw that damn dynamite?"

"IT WAS HIM!" Everyone said in usion, Byakuran didn't care anymore he wanted revenge for his dare ice cream and he is going to get that revenge. "Well, who is going to be my first victim?" The only person who can say something at this moment is Tsuna and those words are:

"We're going to die on this flight today." And then the chaos started.


End file.
